Blame it on the alcohol
by SaraSeru13
Summary: Lithuania and Belarus go out to dinner. But what starts out as a normal dinner date turns into a night of pleasure. Lithuania/Belarus. Human names used. Sex, lots of it.


**Author's Note: **I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ALL GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS. But I had to turn this RP into a fic. And I know I've been promising you guys the conclusion of _What does she got? _but this really wrote itself. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fic. It was made with love by my very good friend Rihannon and I. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **blah hetalia is not mine, blah blah. oh and sex. lots of dirty hot sex.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, enough about Alfred. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight? If not, maybe you would be interested in joining me for dinner?" Natalia gave a small, hopeful smile.<p>

Toris could not believe his ears. Ever since Natalia started dating the American, it seemed as though all she wanted to talk about was him. Not that Toris minded, it just grew tiresome. " Y-yes!" he responded, perhaps too quickly, "I mean.. I would love to join you for dinner, Miss. Natalia." The brunette rubbed the back of his head with his shaking hand.

"Excellent.." she interjected, " we can go to Rakovsky Brovar. Sound okay?"

Toris nodded and replied, " It sounds fantastic!- I mean, yes, it sounds lovely."

!~!

The dinner started out as any other dinner would. They ordered their meals and talked about politics and what have you. However, as the night went on, and the nations wandered over to the bar, things became interesting.

Sitting far too close to Toris, Natalia was staring at the almost empty glass in her hand with a pout. Toris looked at her empty glass and practically shouted, "You're... you're all done!" His eyes were wide from the unhealthy amount of alcohol in his system.

Natalia looked from the glass to him, nodding, "Pft, but of course! I drink faster than I realized, I guess?" She rested her head against his shoulder, nose briefly grazing his neck. "Are you taking your time with that one?"

Toris looked at the half empty glass of an unknown alcoholic substance in front of him, "Uh... Uh..." he quickly downed the drink, coughing after he slammed the shot glass back on the bar counter, "Nope! I'm finished too!"

Natalia let out a small sigh against the brunette nation's neck before kissing the spot softly. "Walk me home, yes?" Her voice was low and dripping with seduction.

As a response, Toris shivered and gulped, "YesI'dlovetowalkyouhome!" he said in one breath as he quickly got up and held out his hand to help her off her chair, even though he was having a hard time standing himself.

The blonde nation eagerly grabbed his hand and stood up. She, clumsily, lead them out of the bar and towards her home as fast as their somewhat useless legs could take them. Toris tried to hold her up as they fast walk to her house, giggling like a fool as he did so. However he wasn't much help considering he almost tripped over a crack in the side walk.

"We're almost there!" The Lithuanian slurred when Natalia's house came into sight.

"Mhm!" She replied when she saw the house. She held Toris' hand tightly, booking it towards the door that was finally in sight. Both of them were excited to get out of the cold and into the warm house that was awaiting them.

Toris almost ran into the door, but quickly stopped himself, "Open it! Open it! I'm freezing my balls off!" He complained.

Natalia erupted into a fit of giggles while trying to unlock the door, "I'm heh sure your balls can wait for two seconds." She replied when she finally got the pesky door unlocked. Quickly, she dragged him inside, pressing her back to the door as she locked it back up.

Upon entering the house, Toris fell on the floor laughing and grabbed his crotch, "Noooooo!" he protested, "They would have fallen off!" he started to roll around on the floor like a child, rubbing his balls trying desperately to make them warm again.

"You.." She paused while kneeling down next to him, "are so weird." She made a face before giggling again. "Very weird."

Toris stopped rolling around, "I'm not, I'm not weird Natalia." The drunk Lithuania sat up and narrowed his eyes at the Belorussian, "I'm just... different."

"Hah" Natalia shook her head and bit down on her lip, placing her hand under his, trying to assist in the warming "I.. wish you could see yourself drunk."

Toris could feel the added pressure, he inhaled sharply, "I wish I could see me seeing you helping me drink help! Aha!~"

Natalia smirked upon hearing his gasp, "That.. made no sense.." she pulled him to sit up by his shirt, "We should at least get up from the floor."

But Toris just giggled and spat, "I don't think I can moooove! Ahaha, I said that like a cow Miss. Nat-" He hiccupped, "-talia!"

She could not contain herself, Natalia slapped a hand over her mouth in an desperate attempt to keep her giggles in, "Next time.. not so many for you." She grabbed his hands, trying to get him off the ground. "Up!"

Toris broke into a fit of giggles again, "I can't!' He tried to get up, but he ended up pulling Natalia down on top of him, who made an "oof" sound as she fell. "T-toris.. heh.. are you planning on staying on the floor?" She said into his chest.

"I doon't know! You seem to me on top of me Missss Natalia!" Toris replied as he tried to get up again.

"You pulled me..!" Natalia pouted. There was no way in hell that she was ever going to get Toris to get up. She needed to think of of plan. She needed to think of something that'd make him get up off the floor. Suddenly, a naughty idea popped into her head. She leaned in closer, brushing her lips over his. "Oh that's a shaame." She said in a low voice as she caught his lip between her teeth, nipping at it. "Mm, such.. don't make me drag you into my room _Toris_~"

"Pfft, you don't have to if you don't _want_ to Miss. Natalia, duh!" The drunk man laughed and stretched, letting his hands settle on her lower back.

Once she felt his hands on her back, Natalia shrugged, pulling him up just enough to flip their position so that she was underneath him. "Unless you like the cold floor?" She batted her eyes and pouted.

"I.. I like anythin' Miss Natalia." He mumbled as he tried to stand up, using the wall for support.

Once Toris finally stood up, Natalia followed his actions and pressed the weak legged nation against the wall with her own body. "You don't have to be so formal.. Jus call me Natalia." She sighed as she rested her head on base of his neck.

"O-okay Mi- Nataliaaaa~" Toris giggled, putting his hand over his mouth.

Natalia peeled his hand away from his pink lips, replacing it with her own for a chaste kiss. "Better.. now.." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started walking backwards towards her room. Toris followed Natalia into her room, almost tripping through the door while in his trance like state. Once they were fully in the room, Natalia stopped at the foot of the bed, letting her hands slide down his chest before turning around and pointing to the zipper on her dress. "Mind helping me out?" She had Toris trapped now.

"S-sure." He replied as he fumbled with the zipper, trying to get the dress off without ripping the fabric. Once the damned dress was finally off, Toris ran his fingers long along her back.

The blonde nation shivered as she stepped out of the dress, nudging it to side. She turned herself around, pulled him down for a kiss. She began to unbutton his shirt while he ran his fingers though her hair, tugging the bow out and letting it fall to the floor.

Natalia placed her hands on his shoulders, under the shirt to slide it down his arms and off of him completely and then took a step back. She fell onto the bed with a lazy sigh and beckoned Toris to come closer with her pointer finger.

Toris quickly obeyed, sliding onto the bed and straddling her hips as he gently pushed her back further onto the bed. He pushed strands of hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her again. Natalia let out a quiet sound of drunken contentment as she returned his kiss, letting her fingers thread through his hair so she could tug him closer to her. The room's temperature started to increase as Toris pressed closer into the kiss, dragging his tongue across her lips and letting his fingers slide down her sides.

Accidentally, Natalia let out a drunken giggle into his mouth as his fingers brushed across a weak ticklish spot. "S..sorry, heh." her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

Toris cocked his head to the side and giggled, tickling the spot. "Oh? Are you?" He whispered as he tickled her while kissing up and down her pale neck.

Trying to hold in a bubble of laughter while enjoying his kisses at the same time, Natalia bit down on her lip, "Heh.. y-yes."

The brunette above her hummed and turned the playful tickling into sensual rubbing. He massaged her sides and started to leave half kiss licks along her neck and to her ears, causing her cheeks, already pink from drinking, to turn a rosey color as she began relaxing under his touch. Her fingers slipped from his hair and moved slowly to rest in the space between his neck and shoulder, while her other hand toyed around the waist of his pants.

Toris pulled back to look at her, his eyes turning dark green, "You want something?" he licked his lips and then gave an evil smile.

The female nation blushed darker under his gaze, sliding two fingers into his pants with a slight smirk, "I- yes." she started to move her digits dangerously close to Toris' increasing need.

The smug smile upon the brunette's however, was quickly replaced by a reddened expression with eyes that were screwed shut. He exhaled quickly, trying to cover up a moan.

But it was too late. Natalia had already heard the cry and raised an eyebrow, retracting her fingers to instead trace the v shape of his hips, "Oh, you liked that..? That was nothing." she practically moaned.

With the alcohol starting to wear off, Toris began to turn back into his meek self and started to shake his head in protest. This made Natalia all the more happier, seeing him be submissive gave her the chills. She grinned and sat up slightly to slide out from under him. "Where'd that confidence go? I liked it..." she giggled and moved herself onto his lap.

"You.. you did?" Toris raised his eyebrow and let his arms rest on her shoulders, tracing up and down the back of her neck with his fingers.

"Mhm.." She mused as she kissed his cheek softly and then trailed kisses from there to his neck, biting softly where she had stopped. "Very much.."

Toris couldn't hold back a soft moan. "Al-alright then..." He gently pushed her back down onto the bed and started to toy with her bra straps as he forcefully kissed her. Holding onto his shoulder, Natalia dug her nails gently into his skin as he kissed her. Her back arched slightly, granting him easier access to the back of her bra.

Toris struggled with the accursed garment, but eventually he was able to unclasp it. At the sound of the bra being undone, Natalia pulled back from his kiss, just momentarily to cross her arms and remove the useless article of fabric, tossing it somewhere off to the side.

Once the bra was gone, Toris pressed their bare chests together and licked her mouth again, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth, then licking over where teeth marks should be. Natalia couldn't help but moan as he tugged at her lip. She always enjoyed biting and Toris was satisfying her need.

She reached between them, sliding her hand down his pants and wrapped it around his length, giving it a tug which caused Toris to moan loudly into her mouth. He started to leave bites along her neck and shoulders, licking the fresh bruises. Natalia's eyes fluttered shut as he worked his teeth over her skin. She opened back up to get a look at his expression as she continued working her hand over his length, slowing her movements. She could see the Lithuanian's bright pink lips and dark emerald eyes. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood, in order to stop himself from moaning. She pulled her hand out of his pants slowly, but not before wiping away the precum with the tip of her finger. She brought her hand back up to her mouth, licked at the finger, and sucked on it afterwards.

Toris groaned at the loss of her touch, but then snapped back to attention once he caught sight of her erotic actions. He leaned in once she pulled her finger out of her mouth and captured her lips, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She parted her lips and slid her tongue along his own, lifting her hips to press into his as she did, causing Toris to moan into her mouth again. He pressed his hips hard against hers and brought his hand up to her cheek, tilting her head upward to deepen the kiss. He then let his hand trail lazily down her slick chest and stomach until they' were giving light finger kisses to her panty line.

Natalia's hands lifted from their spots on the bed and threaded themselves into his hair as she whined into the kiss. She quickly sucked in a breath as his fingers moved down her stomach, teasing at her panties. With his newfound confidence in his actions, Toris slid his hand under the fabric and starts to lightly press at her entrance, causing Natalia to tilt her head back and sink teeth into her lower lip. "Prašom, daryk ką nors." _Please do something,_ she gasped.

Toris' eyes widened and heart skipped a beat that the sound of his own language. He slid a shaky finger over her and pressed softly on her clit and then harder the second time. "што па гэтай нагоды?" _What about this?_ he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh.." She pulled at his hair and gasped as his fingers pressed against her. "Taip! Daugiau .. tiesiog patinka." _Yes! more.. just like tha_t. her words slow and drawn out.

Toris smirked and repeated his motions while biting her shoulders and clavicles. He then took his middle finger and pressed it inside her entrance as his index finger worked on her clit, which caused Natalia to remove her fingers from his hair and curl them into the sheets in an attempt to control the sudden shivers that she had been reduced to. She moaned loudly, lifted one of her legs, and wrapped it around his waist to pull him closer. "няма.. aš noriu dabar, aš nenoriu laukti." _No..._ _I want to now, I don't want to wait._

The brunette slowly pulled his finger out of her and removed his hand from her underwear. He licked his fingers and kept his eyes locked hers. "Вы густ так салодка." _You taste so sweet_. He whispered as he stood up on the bed and removed his boxers, stepping carefully out of them and throwing them into the darkness. "Цяпер давайце паглядзім, як ты выглядаеш..." _Now lets see what you look like_. He mused as he pulled down on Natalia's panties and slid them off her shaking legs, letting his fingers linger as he pulled them off. Once the final piece of clothing was cast aside, he moved to position himself above her.

Natalia stared up at him in awe as he licked at his fingers, feeling her ears heat up and go red because, wow, Toris was really turning her on. She resisted the urge to touch herself once he had left the bed, despite the fact that he was only gone for a few seconds. "Aš noriu jums patinka šis dažniau.." _I want you like this more often_. she mused.

Toris ran his hands on the inside of her quivering thighs, stopping at her stockings. He grabbed one stocking with both hands and ripped it off in one swift motion. His eyes were locked with hers and he did the same thing to the other stocking. Once he'd disposed of the pesky stockings, he adjusted himself so his tip it just touching her enterence. "Колькі вы хочаце, каб я?" _How much do you want me? _He purred against her ear.

Her eyes became hazy with lust from the ripping of her stockings from her legs. Any chance she had of thinking straight was, at this point, ripped away with the stockings. Using her elbows to lift herself, she sat up, licking at her lips. "Kiek? Per daug." _How much? too much._

"добрае" _Good_. Out of no where, Toris abruptly shoved himself deep inside her and then pulled out almost entierly before slamming back into her again. Natalia's head fell back as he slammed into her causing a wonderful shout of surprise to escape her lips.

"Ці падабаецца вам, што, Уайлдфлауэр?" _Do you like that, wildflower?_ He started to move slowly, in and out creating a steady rhythm with his hips.

Natalia rocked her hips up, meeting with his thrusts the best that she could, moaning and mumbling in Lithuanian. "Taip, Dieve, taip!" _Yes, oh god, yes!_ she whimpered.

Toris let out a drawn out moan as he slid his hands up her sweat covered torso and onto her chest, caressing her so gently in contrast to his harsh thrusting. Natalia's back arched sharply between his rough thrusts and soft touches. She dug her nails into his back while wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him any closer that she could pull him. Sensing her eagerness, Toris pressed in deep and started to bite around her jaw, continuing to fondle her chest, pressing his fingers in circular motions on her dragged her nails across his slick back, occasionally digging them into his skin, which caused Toris to groan.

"O-oh Toris~" she sighed when he hit the right spot.

"так, Уайлдфлауэр?" _Like that, wildflower? _He managed to gasp as he hit the same spot that made her just melt before.

With her nails still digging into his skin, surely drawing blood at this point, the blonde screwed her eyes shut, feeling herself tighten around him. "Taip.. daugiau p-prašom." _Yes.. more p-please. _Her chest heaved as she spoke.

"толькі для вас" _Only for you_. Toris continued to thrust hard onto the spot, quickening the pace of his hips and starting to press a little firmer on her chest. He captured her lips, pulling her into a harsh kiss. The other nation eagerly returned the kiss, biting and sucking on his lip before pulling back. "Sulėtinti.. nn- ne sustoti." _Slow down.. nn- no, stop_.

He looked at her, nostrils flaring from breathing so hard "Hmm?" Toris hummed with a confused tone. Natalia looked up at him with begging eyes, commanding him to stop. So, he complied and gradually stopped.

Natalia places her hands on his shoulders, gripping them and unlocked her legs from around his waist, using them to shift their places without having him pull out of her. She leaned in close, nipping at his ear before whispering, "Oh, mes net nėra arti gatavi."_ Oh, we are not even close to being finished_. She took his hands and placed them her hips. She sunk, slowly, down onto is swollen length, biting her lip to quiet herself as she took all of him and began rolling her hips into his, grinding and riding him.

Toris threw his head back and moaned loudly, gripping the sheets and curling his toes as he thrust his hips upward to meet hers. "Nghh O-oh Nata-ah-lia..." He managed to say.

A wicked grin stretched across her lips at the sound of her name. Triumphantly, she continued her movements, occasionally slowing down to switch from leaving little bites across his shoulders and neck to kiss his lips. "Вы блізкія, Торис?" _Are you close, Toris? _She whispered.

Toris nodded, screwing his eyes shut, trying desperately to gasp out the right words, "Так-так. Я так блізка"_ Ye-yes, I'm so close_. He rested his hands on her sides and pulled her closer.

She made a small noise, nodding and biting down on his shoulder, determined to let him release before she could. Her arms slid around his torso, hugging him closer while her nails dug into the scratches that she had previously made.

Toris pushed his hips up deep one last time, releasing inside her. His eyes shot open wide, his pupils dilating. He could see white stars as his body shook with his release and her name fell like endless waterfalls from his lips.

As he came, Natalia's mouth fell open. She gasped for a quick breath, rising and falling back down a few more times before she felt herself tighten around him and let go, crying out against his neck.

He let his fingers lace through her hair and held her tight as she released and they both collapsed onto the mattress. He quickly pulled out and then took one of his hands and started to trace lazy patterns on her back with his fingers as their breathing started to return to normal.

Natalia pressed her battered body against his until he was flat against the bed with her head resting against his shoulder. "што было.. Ці магу я трымаць вас"? _That was… can I keep you?_

Toris chuckled and kissed her head, "Вы можаце трымаць мяне да тых часоў, як вы хочаце" _You can keep me as long as you'd like._ He continued to draw patterns on her back, sighing. She mumbled in her language against his slick skin, allowing her eyes to close for a moment before opening them back up. Her mouth formed a pout as she moved from off of him, already missing the warmth that he had provided.

"добрае" _Good_. She yawned as she cuddled up to his side. Toris took her into his arms and then pulled the nearby blanket at the end of the bed it over them.

* * *

><p><strong>comments please~<strong>


End file.
